<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Ouran Host Club AU by deceitful_deux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083583">Sanders Sides Ouran Host Club AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitful_deux/pseuds/deceitful_deux'>deceitful_deux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gay Male Character, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitful_deux/pseuds/deceitful_deux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil gets accepted into a rich person school and there meets the host club, read along as he joins them and becomes part of the group. </p>
<p>Character Roles:<br/>Tamaki-Roman<br/>Haruhi-Virgil<br/>Honey-Patton<br/>Takishi-Janus<br/>Kyoya-Logan<br/>Hitachiin Twins-Remus<br/>Renge-Thomas<br/>Some oc's added to fill in the rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanders Sides Ouran Host Club AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There shouldn't be any triggers, this is mostly just a crack au. More for a 13+ audience is preferred. May be some cussing. No adult content though. Thanks :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p>
<p>     I watch as the birds fly through the window, starting to think about my mother. I brush it off and clench my school books close to my chest.</p>
<p>     I look around for a quiet place to study in but can't seem to find one. There's 4 libraries in this school, shouldn't one of them at least be a little bit quiet? </p>
<p>     Heading down the next hall I run into an abandoned music room. Perfect. Nice and quiet. Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>